That's where it is A Harry and Ginny Fanfiction
by NickJisoffMYchain
Summary: Ginny is singing a song for the schools talent show. Will Harry Like it? Bad summary, please read and review! Song by Carrie Underwood.


It was Ginny's 6th year and Christmas break was coming. Everyone was excited. A talent show was going to be put on. They knew that the teachers where just trying to get the students minds off the war. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had come back to the school when it reopened much to Harry's displeasure. Harry and Ginny had gotten back together when he knew that he couldn't stay away.

Everyone was talking about the talent show, who was going to be in it and what they where going to do. Ginny had secretly signed up. She didn't want Harry to know what she was doing.

The night of the talent show finally came. Ginny was a nervous wreck, even if she tried to hide it.

"Harry, I have to help the contestants with getting ready, I told Professor McGonagall that I would," Ginny lied to Harry when they where going to the great hall for the acts.

"Okay Gin, are you going to be there for the rest of the show?" He asked a little disappointed.

"Yes, unfortunately," She said trying to make it sound like she didn't want to.

"Okay, I'll see you after then," He said and gave her a fierce kiss before walking away.

Ginny was slightly dazed by the kiss but she shook it off and when to the back of the stage. As she got ready she felt even more nervous. Could she pull this off? She suddenly felt like she couldn't.

"Ginny you're going to do great and Harry will love it," Luna said who was going to be in the 'band' that they had made.

Ginny had made up a song for Harry and she was going to sing it but she didn't know if he was going to like it. But as the night wore on and the acts did there talent she knew she had no choice but to do it. So when McGonagall got up and introduced them she took a deep breath and walked on the stage.

She looked at the audience before and her eyes roamed the hall before she met Harry's surprised expression. Taking an other deep breath she went up to the microphone and said, "This song is for Harry Potter,"

Harry's eyes widened even more at that statement. Without taking her eyes off of him she sang her song.

_In the circles I've been running,  
I've covered many miles,  
And I could search forever for what's right before my eyes,  
Just when I thought I'd found it,  
It was nothing like I'd planned,  
When I got my heart around it, it slipped right through my hands,  
Here with you I feel it,  
I close my eyes and see it,_

She knew that when she was dating the other boys she was just trying to find something that was right there. Even if she knew it all along she hadn't believed it until she and Harry started to date. He was everything to her and she knew he felt the same. Ginny was looking intently at Harry and both of them seemed to have forgotten about the other people in the room. It was just the two of them._  
_  
_In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is,  
That's where it is_

She loved it when they would talk about nothing at night and forget everything that was happing. It would seem that the world would stop at night and it would be just the two of them lost in each other's arms. Then in the morning Harry always greeted her with a kiss, always. He would hug her and tell her she was beautiful even when she was having a bad hair day, he would say she was perfect. Then there where the nights in the room of requirements, when they would have passionate kisses leading to passionate nights. That was the best, just getting lost in each others body.

_When I'm crashing through the madness,  
Not sure who I'm supposed to be,  
When I'm caught up in the darkness,  
It's your hand that's leading me,  
You bring me back to solid ground,  
You lift me up right here, right now_

When she would have nightmare of the Chamber Harry would always be there. No matter the time or the place he always seemed to be there, giving her a hand or a shoulder to cry on. Every time after she would have a 'meltdown' as she liked to put it she would always feel better. Like she could get over what ever that was ailing her at the time.

_In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is_

_[Bridge]_  
_It's a life time filled with tight embraces  
The biggest things in the smallest places,_

When Harry would just hold her tight like she was his anchor. In the common room or anywhere it would seem like he was only looking at her and her alone. She loved it when he would just hold her hand and softly running his thumb across her hand. Or when he just played with her hair and looking at her like she was his world. Everything about him just seemed right.__

In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is

In the sweetest smile, on a night like this,  
And a tender touch, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up, and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is,  
That's where it is

As Ginny looked at Harry she saw him smile that smile reserved just for her. She smiled at him and she felt the butterflies that never failed to come when he looked at her like that. He had gotten up to the stage at some point in the song and was standing right in front of her. As she sang she saw him mouth 'I love you'. She almost stopped singing at that. He never said that before. She finished the song and before she knew it Harry had her lipped locked with his. She could faintly hear crowed yelling and shouting.

"Gin, that was wonderful! I loved it!" Harry almost shouted.

"I'm glad you liked it," She replied.

She squealed when he picked her up and twirled her around. They got off the stage where ever one was patting Ginny on the back congratulating her on a job well done.

The rest of the night was filled with kisses and soft nothings. And that was the way Ginny like it.


End file.
